


Canyon Rising

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MMORPG, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Papyrus loves Tuesdays. Its the days his, admittedly familiar sounding, best friends join him to play his favorite video-game and talk about anything under the sun, though the flirting is just as common.





	1. Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamousSmuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear Smug, who plays Final Fantasy 15 ^^ Thought you might like this :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, feel free to judge the name of the game lol I blanked.

Papyrus cleaned up after supper as quickly as possible, washing the dishes and making sure the spaghetti was put up correctly in both the fastest and most efficient way. Once everything was as it should be, he ran down the hall of his and Sans’ Surface home, excitement making his bones rattle. It was Tuesday. They were always online Tuesday.

 

Shutting the door behind him, Papyrus paused for a moment to make certain his brother hadn’t called for him for any last minute events that required his attention. Hearing silence, he nodded, stuffing the designated towel under his door. Sans knew not to bother him on Tuesdays; had even helped him sound proof his room once Papyrus had made this a weekly thing. He hadn’t done this in the Underground; no one really ever spoke to him through the Undernet. Now that they lived on the Surface he had made several friends without the use of his computer. Two of his best, however, he only knew through a game Sans had bought him as a prank gift.

 

Canyon Rising was a very popular MMORPG, as Papyrus found they were called, and took many hours of intense gameplay to master. As a self-proclaimed learner of all skills, Papyrus had taken his brother’s bait and, as a result, became hooked on the game. He was a high level elf, had maxed out most of his stats, had beaten most of the bosses and dungeons the game had to offer; and yet when he came upon the second to last dungeon in the entire game, he became stuck. To pass the Eldridge Gates you needed at least two party members, something Papyrus had not yet attained. He had tried every possible way he could think of to get past the check point without having to make friends. Any attempt to do so in the past had only lead to him being teamed up on and looted. Not that it deterred him from playing! It just hadn’t been something he had a need to rectify before.

 

It was a full week after reaching the next dungeon he needed to beat that he received a sudden message in-game. It was a party request, sent by someone at his same level, and who was also alone and needing other players to get past the checkpoint. Papyrus talked with the other player for a bit and accepted the request with a large smile on his face. The other had the in-party username Fell, and from his stats was very, very violent in his gameplay. Papyrus didn’t mind. Everyone played differently. He himself relied heavily on both magic and physical prowess stats, as did Fell, though Papyrus focused a bit more on healing and herbal potions than Fell seemed to have given much attention to. It gave them something to talk about when the other finally seemed comfortable enough to chat with him over Teamspeak.

 

Papyrus grew to enjoy the days he and Fell would be on, doing simple things as they waited for their third member. Defeating low level bosses, gathering supplies, challenging and defeating the other guilds that would try encroach on what became “their” land. After a long while Fell finally seemed to warm up to him, teasing him occasionally about the various skills he had attempted to master. It wasn’t his fault cooking chicken was harder in-game than it was in real life!

 

It was another month before they finally received a message from someone wishing to join their party. Papyrus was surprised with how little stats they had maxed and yet, were at the same level as he and Fell. He soon found, once the request was accepted and “Swap” had joined their in-game chat, that he was just extremely lazy. Swap had only mastered the traits needed to get through the game, not enjoy it to its fullest potential. Papyrus had attempted to get him to try and master other skills, but was only met with playful teasing and excuses.

 

Papyrus sat at his desk, computer already on and the game already brought up, simply waiting for him to log in. He did so with a flourish, phalanges typing lightly on the keys as he waited for the game to load up completely. When the graphics finally cleared up and Papyrus could see everything without blurring to mess him up, he slipped on his headset, flipped the mic down towards his mouth, and turned on the chat.

 

“ _About time you showed up, Dickhead over here was about to blow a gasket_.”

 

“ **I was not, fucker! Rus, how the fuck do you-** ”

 

“ _I thought the almighty Fell knew everything there was to know about this game?_ *snickers*”

 

“ **I KNOW MORE THAN _YOU_ , ASHTRASH**!”

 

Papyrus smiled as his two friends bickered back and forth for a moment, trading insults and barbs like they did every other time they got on. He waited for a good moment when the fighting had petered off a little before saying anything.

 

“How are you two doing?”

 

“ **I was fine, until I started talking to this weedbag**.”

 

“ _Hey now, I said I was kidding. I don’t actually_ -”

 

“ **I don’t believe you**.” Fell and Papyrus spoke at the same time, obvious snickers on Papyrus’ end.

 

“*sigh of frustration* _I mean, believe me or not. At least I’m not a dickhead_.”

 

“ **What are we, five**?”

 

“ _I mean, you don’t know. I could be a genius three year old. But if I was, I couldn’t make Rus blush like I know we do_.”

 

Papyrus blinked at the turn in conversation, pale orange blush already forming on his skull. The things they would talk about, once they got out of him that he was a virgin, made him a little uncomfortable. But not enough so to make them stop.

 

This time, however…

 

“Guys, we really need to focus on the dungeon today. We haven’t actually played the game in a while.” Papyrus was aware his voice sounded tight, and he cursed himself. The things these two could do to him.

 

“ **Ah, there’s that blush. Remembering some of our past topics, I see. Fun times, eh Swap**?”

                                                                                                                             

“ _Oh hell yeah, fun indeed_.” There was a pause, before Swap continued. “ _You know, I think it’d be really cool to hang out with you guys. Chill, have a beer, unless of course Rus doesn’t drink like the precious, innocent cinnamon roll he is and Fell thinks beer is below him_.”

 

“ **Beer _is_ below me. But I do agree, I would very much so enjoy meeting you two in real life. Well…I’d enjoy meeting Rus face to face. I’d probably sock you in the face for your comment on my preferences when I meet you, Swap**.”

                              

“*snorts* _Fair enough_. _What you think, Rus_?”

 

Papyrus blinked at the thought of meeting his two, admittedly, best friends in real life, talking with them, joking with them and actually getting to see the two face to face. He smiled brightly, sockets closed as happiness settled in his soul.

 

“I’d like that.”


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda crappy... ^^'
> 
> And then they confessed, and lived happily ever after.

Papyrus fiddled with his scarf, fidgeting in the booth he was seated in as he looked back towards the door to the cafe. Huffing at himself, he turned back in his seat. Staring at the door would not make them appear any faster...if they were coming at all...No! Papyrus forced a smile on his face as he forced the dark thoughts from his mind. They weren’t like that, they would have texted him if they wouldn’t be able to come.

 

It took another ten minutes for his soul to begin pulsing in worry once more, only for him to startle horridly as a hand laid on his shoulder, tugging him out of his thoughts.

 

“ **Rus?** ” He looked back, finding himself face to face with another skeleton, his eyelights a deep crimson and his voice a deep, pleasant tone. Papyrus found himself smiling, certain his sockets were filled the relief he felt. He knew that voice.

 

“Hello Fell!” Papyrus was so happy at least one of them had shown up, even if he was a bit late. “Would you like me to call over the waitress? It’s very warm out today and the drinks here are reasonably enough priced.” Fell smiled as he sat across from Papyrus, though he shook his head.

 

“ **No, I am alright. I’m very sorry for being late, though. Our first meeting and the Weedbag and I seemed to have messed this up already.** ”

 

“ _ I said I don’t actually do weed, you dick! _ ”

 

Papyrus spun around once more to find yet another skeleton walking toward them, hands deep in the pockets of a rather nice jacket; at least for what he was expecting for their rather lazy friend. Swap smirked as he pushed his way into the booth Fell was in, chuckling at the glare Fell gave him for his efforts. Once they were settled, Swap leveled a sincere gaze to Papyrus.

 

“ _ But yeah, sorry for being so late. My bro made me dress up, acted like this was a full date. _ ” At Papyrus’ blush Swap smirked. “ _ Of course, it  _ **_could_ ** _ be I guess, if you two were okay with it. _ ” Papyrus huffed, flicking the other on the skull before sitting back in his booth. He wasn’t pouting, no matter what anyone said. Fell could only chuckle as he studied the other two, taking in exactly how his online friends were in real life. 

 

They had spoken before about the fact that they were, in fact, all skeletons. But the interesting thing was that they each had an older brother, they each held a fascination with puzzles (even if Swap didn’t like admitting it), and to be frank, they looked very similar, both in body structure and how lithe they were. Even Swap was, at the very least, lanky. But really, these were all trivial facts, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Fell stored them away for later speculation, turning his attention back to Rus. They were here to get to know each other better after becoming so close through their online interactions.

 

“Why did I agree to this, all you two are going to do is tease me the whole time.” Papyrus whined from behind his hands, his light orange blush shining brightly over his face. Fell laughed, resting his chin in his fist.

 

“ **Well, as much fun as that would be, I’d rather we all have fun for our first hang out. What all did you have planned, Rus?** ” Fell’s voice was soft enough that the shyest of them came back from his hiding, face gradually getting brighter in pure joy as he listed off his plans for their night and subsequent sleepover. Both Fell and Swap could feel their souls warming at the sight, giving each other side-long glance that clearly portrayed what they felt for their friend.

 

It was almost impossible to not fall in love with the skeleton before them. Even just listening to how truly happy Papyrus seemed to be, how energetic he was about everything he did. Now that they met their friend, it only fueled how they felt. 

  
This was the most fun the three could remember having in years.


End file.
